Christine or Countess?
by AllisonNyx
Summary: Ten years after the Phantom of the Opera, Christine is married to Raoul and has a son. The Phantom, with the help of Madame Giry and her daughter Meg has acquired a freak show in Coney Island, New York. When Christine is offered a chance to premiere in America, she has no idea it is none other then her Phantom who has sent for her. This is NOT a retelling of Love Never Dies.
1. Oh, What a Trick! What a Trick!

**Author's Note: This is not just a retelling of the musical Love Never Dies. This, though in many points parallels the story and references some of the songs, is a sequel to that of the book. I have taken it upon myself to imitate the writing style of Gaston Leroux for this adaption. There are many differences in my story that are not in the musicals. For example, you will see mention of The Persian who is a prominent character in the book. If you have read the book, you know how different this writing style is. So do not expect this to be the movies, is what I am saying.**

**A quick synopsis: Ten years after the Phantom of the Opera, Christine is married to Raoul and has a son. The Phantom, with the help of Madame Giry and her daughter Meg has acquired a freak show on the glamorous Coney Island, New York. When Christine is offered a chance to premiere in America, she has no idea it is none other then her Phantom who has sent for her.**

**"Oh, What a trick! What a trick!"**

You may recall the peculiar happenings at the Grand Opera in Paris, France. A presence haunted the labyrinth from the day that the renowned song bird Christine Daae' took up residence in its halls. If you were to ask the Mlle. Daae' herself she would tell you it was her Angel, if you were to ask her lover, the M. Viscount de Chagny he would protest it to be a devil.

No matter this ghost's omnipotence, he was thought to be long dead. His torment of the young lovers over. The Persian, close to the ghost Erik himself, gave word of the corpse- decomposed from recognition- found with a gold ring around its finger found in the cellars of the old opera. The ring Erik had bestowed on his love Christine before she left. In this, the Persian was sure it had to be the ghost.

However, here I record the letters of the countess Christine herself, which tells a very different tale from the very night before she was to be wed to the viscount:

"Oh, that night, that blessed and cursed night! I can recall the melody of his voice just as clear now as then. That monster in the night. I left my home in Le Havre, at the word of the Persian who he trusted so, to come to his deathbed. The ring he gave me felt heavy and constraining, reminding me of his voice. That voice which filled me so! Ah, how I yearned for it. Though I would never confess.

"What a trick! What a damnable tick, Erik! To bring me back to you. You were not dead, but waiting in the night. I came to that lake, that glassy lake. The siren called to me, just as she had before. I fell to my knees, my knees! Trembling, crying, to come to that beautiful house again, to find you dead! I could not bear it.

"But as I cried, oh I should have known, you were there. I could not see a thing, the night black and moonless. I could not see you, but I heard your voice. That voice which fills me so! I reached out to the voice, to those ravishing refrains. And, oh forgive me Raoul, you touched me. You caught my hand in yours! Blind in the dark, I saw nothing but our music. Our music!

"I was weak, so weak that you had to carry me. Once more you carried me across that lake. But this time I felt no fear! Your voice caressed and calmed me. Your hands no longer the hands of death, but of a man! A man! I dare not repeat the confessions we uttered that night. Oh, poor Erik! How could I have left you!

"The night seemed to sigh, at last our feelings bared! I looked into your heart, Erik, my dear angel! You were whole and pure! Forgive me God, how I kissed you! What a trick, oh what a trick Erik! Were you just an apparition after all? For as I woke, ready to swear my love to you, ALAS! You were gone! Was it all a lustful dream? A dream I should forget? How I loved you! Oh, how I loved you!"

The Persian swore to the weeping Christine Daae', or properly, Countess de Chagny, that their Erik was dead and gone, in his very own kingdom. Far from accepting his words, she swore the Persian away. I tell you now that the countess was with child, ready to deliver in that moment. It could be heard through the walls as the Persian left, the Angel's student, with sobs in her voice, singing faintly his familiar melody. He worried that she may never recover from the Opera Ghost.


	2. Ten Long Years

**Ten Long Years!**

Ten years after these final events at the opera we find our angel and demon in a very different situation. The year is 1905 and I bring you to the ostentatious world of Coney Island, New York. The new world was vibrant with life and glamour drawing the old world to it like moths to the flame. But here, on Coney Island, we find the flame to be deathly hot, unbeknownst to its inhabitants.

Direct your attention with me back to Paris, first. Our great song bird, Christine has received a most flattering invitation.

"My dear," Said she to the viscount her husband, "what are we to reply to Hammerstein? He has made us a most generous offer." Raoul the viscount scoffed as he took a barbaric sip of his drink,

"In no way am I to lower myself to travel to that vulgar country! Forget the debts we owe! I can win them back, just you see!" You see, the M. de Chagny had acquired a taste for gambling. Spectators of the forever interesting couple had many a theory for this plunge into this pitiful charade the two now carried out. Some decided it was their son. The young viscount had shown a great talent in music, just as his mother. Since then, the monsieur had seemed angry.

"Poor Christine, and the young viscount." They would say as they passed in the streets. Her husband always gave such a sneer at her voice since they were wed. Though, as I said, they theorized to where his love for her voice went, they never could decide.

"Darling, you promised. You promised! You would give up this hopeless betting and gambling. Hammerstein is a profound musician and I am to open his new concert hall in Manhattan." Spoken with such composure;

"Ah! Profound you say! Desperate I say! To pay such a price for simply a voice! Lunacy!" The viscount threw a hand in the air, "Ah! So be it. We will go to America. If anything we can teach young Gustave what to stay away from, that lower class of outcasts!" With that, they sent word to Hammerstein. The M. de Chagny accepted no less then was discussed, along with transport and the highest class of hotel money could offer.

The Chagnys, however, did not truly know the identity of their provider. For as real as the blood in my veins is, I tell you it was Christine's Angel of Music. Mme. Giry, the Ghost's keeper at the Opera, had procured with the help of her young Meg, a more the satisfactory life for the phantom.

After the wedding of Christine to her Raoul, the mother and daughter found Erik. They found him and did all they could to be in their master's good favor. For, now after ten long, hard years they had given him what he deserved. A world of his own. Miss Meg Giry was the star of the Phantom's freak show, which he- with no surprise- composed the score of. It was not like any other show you have seen, for Mr. Y's Phantasma was conducted by the greatest genius to grace this earth, in which time I write this to you.

I had the pleasure of learning our old Ghost's journey to this success from Mother Giry herself. She lay, old and dying, distraught to admit to me the past. Her want to remember her darling Meg and her beloved devil won out, however.

She found the Ghost in a most solemn state. He insisted they leave at once, as far from _her _as possible. She admits, she had hoped he had gotten over his infatuation. For her dear Meg was so endeared to him, she prayed he would soon find Meg to be desired, the only one deserving of his genius, or so Mme. Giry felt.

Soon they found themselves in America being picked up by a travelling gypsy show. This sight, she said, made Erik fall to his knees. To see her master in such a state! Meg fell with him, vowing to do anything and everything to rise above this- his past. His dark past. None but the Persian knew his origins. After this, mother Giry could guess. Meg then came to her mother, in a fervent rage.

"Mother! Erik is in a sad state, distraught! Just the sight of this freak show, it sent him into mad fits of rage. Was it how they were treated? Or just the thought of those beautiful creatures being put on display? Oh mother, I only wish him happiness. What can I do mother...what can I do!" At her daughters passionate words, mother Giry came to a conclusion.

Her account to me then became vague. She did not wish to detail what exactly they did to procure his magnificent Phantasma. Though, any could see that it involved her daughter, a foreign beauty to the inhabitants of New York.

It wasn't but a year before they acquired a desolate concert hall on the sensational Coney Island for less then a fraction of a slice of bread! That may seem an over-exaggeration, but they were the words of the Mme. Giry herself.

Erik, being the genius and architect, transformed this hopeless pile of wood into one of the most breathtaking attractions in all the new world. It was a world of endless night, a world with more beauty then the very stars themselves. Though, Mme. Giry said, in every curve of the stage he poured _her _into. In his blazing yellow eyes she saw only the trembling love for an angel far away.

"No matter how long ago, or how far away, he never could leave her! My dear, poor Meg! She pined for him so, but she was never enough. For him, there was only ever Christine. Ah, Christine! How I watched her rise like a queen at the opera! But she left him, she left him! Who would leave genius and art for a handsome face? She! What a fool!" Mother Giry choked as she calmed her fragile bones. I decided then it would be best to leave the old woman to rest.

After these long years, we are brought to Phantasma in this present day. We find the love stricken Phantom, still composing. His heart could never, though, bring forth the genius he wished them to. Without his voice, without his song, what were they but silly show tunes! However...his show had never brought such a crowd, who instead of laughing and fearing his ward of freaks sat in silent awe of their beauty and fun. It was a spectacle to see, to say the least. Distortions and talents of all kinds, presented as darling! Never had such a show been given!

And now, on a ship sailing across a vast ocean brought his only love, the only woman to ever look upon his face and kiss it, to him!


	3. Ah, My Christine!

**"Ah, My Christine!"**

"Miss Fleck! What news have you? Does she come? Does my dear angel come to me!" Erik swept across the empty stage, clutching an ink stained score in his hand. Miss Fleck, a small contortionist who had become one of his pets, held the Countess' reply.

Snatched the letter from her, quickly reading its red inked words:

"Generous M. Hammerstein,

My husband and I are grateful to succumb to your great offer.

We will arrive a week before the opening of your concert hall.

We will receive your coach at the docks at precisely 8'O'clock on Sunday night."

"Ah, my Christine!" Erik pressed the letter to his chest. Her very hand had written this note! It was then he felt closer to her then he had for ten years. "We have but a day to prepare! My Christine will be here to-morrow night! Quick, Miss Fleck we must make ready our finest carriage and insure her bed the finest one in the state!"

The Phantasma bustled behind it's walls preparing it's finest act of the season. Mlle. Meg Giry was preparing for her coming out, she was to have the grandest performance of her life! Soon, she would be just as accomplished as her dear old friend, Christine Daae'. Her mother assured her of that.

In this time, neither the mother nor daughter had inkling of Erik's schemes. If they had, why who knows what they would do! They thought him past it. Though I could not expel more of the story from mother Giry, I did find within her memoirs at the famous Phantasma a well recorded account of this night.

"The time is quarter to eleven in the evening. We have just a week before our finale of our grand season. Phantasma has certainly come far this year, I shall never forget our last crowds ovation! It was grand. I cannot contain my hopes for my dear Meg. I hear _him_, this very moment, composing a grand aria! It has to be for my Meg. For who else has shown him such love?"

This was recorded precisely as the Phantom was sat at his grand organ, finally finding his music. Knowing that soon, very soon, he would once again hear that breathtaking melody of Christine's voice! Mme. Giry's memoir continues the next day after the announcement of the song bird coming to Manhattan was in the paper.

"The time is half past noon. What an insolent fool I was! To believe all was well! For as I speak that dreaded woman, Christine Daae's boat is nearing our shores. Should he discover her voice is this close would be disastrous! All would be for not! I pray...I pray she stays away from him. Away from his music! For who was there when _she _left him? We were there! Not her! That devil!"

The Mme. Giry sneered at the thought of the traitor coming so close to her work, to her master. However, her young Mlle. Meg Giry was starry eyed at the thought of her friend coming to her. She was giddy at the thought of her beautiful friend seeing her shine on her very own stage! How proud she would be! She had finally risen to be Christine's equal, and now she could share this glory with her dearest inspiration!

"You foolish child, what do you think will happen when he sees her!" The madame said to the young star.

"Why, what do you mean, mother? That is long in the past! But my Christine comes to me! She comes to see me, to see me shine mother! Ah, my Christine! It seems a hundred years ago, dancing side by side!" Said the floating Mlle. Meg Giry, ready to receive her idolized Christine.

In the high levels of the concert hall Erik gave instruction. The little Miss Fleck, the long nosed Dr. Gangle, and the beef of Mr. Squelch. After hearing their masters direction, they bowed low to the ground in a enigmatic gesture. "Leave your angel to us, master!" They spoke in a curious unison. The Phantom came to his grand piano, feeling it's keys gently with a white hand.

"Soon, my dear, I will hear your voice again. Once again I will hear your voice infiltrate my very soul and I shall be fulfilled. Ah, my Christine!"


	4. A Familiar Cry

**A Familiar Cry**

The time arrive that fateful day, and Christine Daae' disembarked. Her dark haired son running ahead of her, her proud husband holding her by the arm. "It's her! Christine Daae!" The press proclaimed. Foreigners fancies were the press's blood and gold, you see. Every business to be visited by them was advertised unscrupulously. Especially that of such grace and beauty as France's song bird, Christine Daae.

The viscount, however, found their proclamation demeaning. In a red faced statement to the press he proudly puffed, "Her name is Countess de Changey, you rabble." This was published in the paper the next day, much to the Ghost's delight.

"Mother, look! Over there! That carriage!" Where Gustave pointed, the press withdrew attention from the viscount's haughty statements to a carriage of black satin that rolled next to the Countess.

"No horses draw it! How does it work, I wonder?" The crowd spectated. In wonder, and fear, the people began to leave. The residents receiving knew just where it came from, if not how it worked. That magician Mr Y. had sent it. Only he rode around in such a contraption. The devil's magic some had said.

The young viscount Gustave stared in wide-eyed wonder as Dr. Gangle slithered out. An old merchant who had set up residence on this pier told me just how wonder-some the sight was.

Out of the black carriage a spindly fellow, with a long nose hopped down in front of the young viscount. He lifted him to the step of the carriage, the whole time with a twisted grin on his thin lips. The M. de Changy reached out for him, but Miss Fleck took his hand instead, exiting the carriage.

"You, you devils give me back my son! Who do you think you are?" Miss Fleck looked up to the viscount, her dark eyes sparkling and said:

"Miss Fleck, at your service!" A deep curtsy, "Master Hammerstein himself has sent us! It is just as you asked, a carriage to carry you to your place of rest. Please, allow us to treat you, Monsieur de Chagny!" She gestured to the carriage, a childish glee in her step.

"Christine?" Raoul looked at his wife in exasperation,

"Well, if Hammerstein did indeed send it, he did just as we asked." She took Dr. Gangle's hand and entered the carriage with her son. The viscount threw his hands up in defeat, and disappeared into the carriage with his family.

This is the last the old merchant saw of the two, but he swears to me that the carriage was a sight. A sight he will never forget! The beauty of it was 'that of a genius,' said he.

After a more then silent ride in the silk carriage the trio of strangers opened the door.

"Monsieur, please, Master Hammerstein is expecting you to discuss business terms." Said Dr. Gangle in his mousy voice, lending a bony hand to the viscount. He accepted; stepping out of the carriage.

"Ah! Well, I cannot denounce his choice of business! A pub indeed is the most obvious choice. My dear, I will trust you and Gustave to these...kind folk. Be sure our hotel is up to snuff and I will discuss with Hammerstein." He left a kiss on his Christine's hand, who thought to protest! But he was already on his heel entering the pub. The carriage door was shut and the Phantom's pets took his dear Christine to her hotel. He had selected it himself.

The bellhop had allowed the curious fellow, with a face like stone (a mask of the Phantom's own creation. to disguise himself as that of a normal gentleman) into the flat. He had fluffed the pillows himself, a simple act but he wished solely for her comfort in this- his world. His last change was on the grand piano- of which he had asked be placed next to the balcony entrance. Here, the bellhop witnessed the caped figure placing a leather bond score with a single red rose on the bench. The gentlemen, done with his inspection, slipped the bellhop his bribe and disappeared only moments before the countess and her son exited the elevator.

"Mother, isn't this toy amazing! Look, how it glows! Like a star, mother! Can we see Miss Fleck and the others again, mother? Oh can we!" The young viscount held a snow globe of a music box, topped with a carnival tent. The countess smiled at her sweet boy, kissing his white forehead.

"We shall see, my Gustave. They were very accommodating. I only wonder how your father will find his way home." Christine Daae's fears were well placed. Just a few blocks away the viscount was treating himself. But that damned Hammerstein never showed! M. de Chagny was furious! First, to send such a freak show to retrieve them, then to stand up a business arrangement! Why, it was an outrage!

The viscount, after retrieving his coat, came to the steps of the establishment. The bitter night air stung his lungs, his drunken mind far from being able to tell direction. Did they come from the east? Or was it the west? And what hotel were they staying at...? That wretched drink! Why did he have so many? Such a careless idiot! For while he staggered about New York, his Christine waited, wringing her hands as the time ticked by.

"When will father be home, mother? I wanted to play with him and to show him my new toy. Look! I found how to play its music! You just wind it like this," Gustave pulled a lever hidden in the globe's glass and the instrument played the most hauntingly familiar tune.

At this point, the bellhop outside had become ever so curious, he told me this himself. You see, now he manages this very same hotel. During this time he did not know the magnificent story he was part of. The strange character in the cloak had left his human mask outside the room, found by this very bellhop.

He only stood in the hall for just a few moments before he saw those yellow eyes. It was dark, a moonless night and the hall was only lit but a few candles. But those yellow flames were not candles! He knew! Without a breath he watched the black figure disappear out the hall window, just before the room the countess dwelt in. The bell hop, shaking in the knees, came to window.

A dark melody called to him, from the balcony of the countess' room. It was suddenly cut by a cry of anguish! The bellhop came out of his trans and banged on the madame's room calling, "Madame! Madame! Are you quite alright! Answer me!" For a few moments he heard deafening silence, then she opened the door ever so slightly, her voice shaking,

"I am alright, thank you monsieur. The...the window...The wind it...it just startled me is all. Thank you. I will retire now." She shut the door in the shaking bellhops face. He listened...and what he heard he would never forget.

"You! You wretched, foul beast! Oh, I should have known it was you all along! The money, the extravagance! Oh, you demon in the night when will you let me be free..." The countess sobbed into her hands. The Phantom whisked his rose from the bench, kneeling in front of her chair she was collapsed in.

"My Christine," He brushed her flushed cheek with a cold finger, "I can't leave you. But you are always free. I am but your humble servant. Do not tell me you did not wish to see me, to feel me! You came to me! Don't deny it, my love!" The shaking Christine inhaled sharply at his touch, her veins pulsing with his music. She wrenched away, leaning on the piano.

"That was long ago, my Erik! Long ago, when I had a choice! A choice to give my love to you, but now, my angel, I have no choice." Erik's eyes penetrated her soul, those eyes which to all were but flaming demon's, to her held such night- such starry, lovely night.

"Christine..." His delicate voice whispered as he came behind her,

"Do not speak my name!" She stepped away from him again. She did not trust herself, and the ghost heard this in her trembling voice. He came closer still,

"_My _Christine, so very long ago you came to me. You gave yourself to a pitiful monster, you made him not only feel, but _know _Christine! He was a man! Not a monster, but a man! Now, I only ask for your voice, my love. If you knew the pain I have endured! You would give me that one grace!" He fell onto the bench, a sad fit of sobs in his demon head. She came to his side, unable to bear his cry.

"...one song. Once more, sweet Erik. I will sing for you." When his dark eyes met her bright blue gaze, she cried silently, "Oh how I loved you..." This only sent more fits of sobs from the great monster.

This exchange ended to the ears of the listening bellhop, who said he felt as if he had stumbled upon some great secret. But he never forgot. That beautiful damsel and her monster of a cloaked figure with the stone face.


	5. Dear, Old Friends

**Dear, Old Friends**

"Come, let us get this over with! Though I cannot shed a tear to be rid of that wretch Hammerstein. Making a fool of me! Agh!" The viscount lead his wife and son into Phantasma. He had passed without a glance the splendor of Coney Island. Though the young viscount, Gustave, was in wide eyed wonder! The countess had to keep a firm hand on him to keep up with her husband.

"Darling, please, this is Gustave's first visit to an amusement park, let us take a moment." She said breathlessly,

"It's vulgar! The boy will not play here, I forbid it. Such games are for the uncivilized. Now, let us prepare your performance and we shall go." Gustave pulled at his mothers sleeve. The viscount took off with his contract to find the managers office, leaving his family in the auditorium of the theatre.

"Mother..." Said Gustave gravely, "Doesn't father love me? He never wants me to play." With a gasp, Christine sat with her son.

"Why, Gustave! Don't say such a thing. You're father loves you very much. Do not look at it the wrong way." The young viscount inquired, "The wrong way? What do you mean by that, mother?" Christine sat up, giving her full attention to her young boy.

"My dear Gustave," she placed a hand on his cheek, "look with your heart. What do you see? My young romeo, what do you find? Why! You find love. Love is curious, you see? It is blind. The heart understands what the eyes betray! Trust your heart. Love is not always beautiful, my dear. Remember that- close your eyes tight, my darling. Your father loves you. Just as I do." The countess pulled her young Gustave to her bosom.

"Look with your heart...I think I understand mother! The heart won't be fooled, will it? I understand." He placed a gentle kiss on his mothers lips.

On the stage, this telling exchange between the mother and son was witnessed by none other then the foreign beauty herself, Mlle. Meg Giry. With quiet tears in her eyes and a smile to surpass all, she called out.

"Can it be? Is it really you, my Christine!" The star ran with arms open to her idol. The countess stood,

"I'm sorry, Mademoiselle, do I know you?" She was embraced in a tight hug. But how could she forget that head of golden locks! Christine knew straight way.

"My dear Meg, is that you? My darling girl, look at you!" And so their exchange went on. The countess proudly introduced her son. Mlle. Giry boasted of her rise to stardom and the wonder of Coney Island. The two never mentioned the Phantom. It was the giant white elephant in the room that neither wanted to address.

During this time, the count found himself encountering an old friend as well. We find this record in Mme. Giry's logs from that day:

"The time is eight past two in the afternoon. I had a most unpleasant meeting today. It would seem my master has been up to his old tricks again! To bring Christine here! Here! To my show, to my Meg! That devil of a husband. He demanded more then a reasonable amount for his wives performance. He claimed the master himself offered it to them! And I have no doubt he did. Anything for his darling Christine, after all. Oh what a fool! A fool I was to think him past it! She is to sing in our finale of the season. No doubt the song he has been composing! Ah, that beautiful piece! And when she sings it, when she let's him into her soul, she will be lost. Even Erik, oh the master, the master will be filled with her again!" The entry then ends. Mother Giry seemed too distraught to bear continue writing.

The viscount took his wife and son back to their hotel quickly. M. de Chagney had begun to suspect all was not as it seemed. His suspicion was then confirmed when the bellhop handed the couple a letter with a large stamp in a shape of death's skull. The countess fell into the chair in their room, faint.

"This stamp...this stamp!" The viscount snatched his wife's wrist, "It's him, isn't it? It is! Your silence tells! So the devil lives! And you are corresponding with him! Is he here? This whole wretched plot! It was his, I know it." He tore off the seal, the countess exclaimed: "Raoul, darling, I can explain!"

The viscount read the all too familiar red scribbled letter in spite,

"My dearest Christine,

In just three days time, I will hear you sing again.

My angel of music.

Only then, will my heart be filled.

I enclosed here the finished score,

a piece I only wrote with you in my presence

Yours truly, Erik. "

"Gustave, please go to your room. I will fetch you in a moment." The countess hurried her son out of the disaster. The viscount pulled the song out of the envelope, discarding the letter in disgust.

"So, you are to sing for _him _again. Was Hammerstein ever real? Was this one of your ploys to be with him again!" The viscount threw the score on the floor. The countess pleaded.

"Darling, I only thought to spare you pain. And him! My dear, Erik only wished to hear my voice again! To hear me sing! His one last joy! He promised me so. I did not know, my dear. Until the night you went to meet with Hammerstein. He came to me. So I would know the truth." Christine Daae picked up the red rose her Erik had left on the piano bench with a slight smile. The viscount ripped it from her hands.

"And you thought not to tell me! Hid it like a vixen! Always, always will you belong to Erik! Even my own son is more like that devil then he is like his own flesh!" The countess flinched at his words. Calmly, she gathered the discarded score together from the floor.

"We need the money. I shall sing, then we will close this book for good, my dear." A slender hand on his chest, "I promise." How could the viscount decline those blue eyes? Oh, he couldn't. With a deep huff, he agreed. One last indulgent of the devil. Then they would finish this unending trial.


	6. What a Child!

"**What a child!"**

Come dusk Erik called upon Christine. He wished to show her son the theatre. Miss Fleck came to their door just as the moon had begun to peek.

"Gustave, will you get the door? I must get my coat." The young viscount came to the door to find the beautiful little lady in a deep curtsy. Why, she was so small her nose practically touched the floor! Gustave giggled and indulged the bizarre woman with a low bow.

"Mother, Mr Y. has sent Miss Fleck to fetch us! You should see this wonderful hat she is wearing!" The countess came out in a scarlet gown, and smiled at her dear son. The talented Miss Fleck indeed was wearing a magnificent hat. It matched the Countess' dress, in fact! Red satin with twisting black and red feathers and jewels trimmed it's perimeter.

"And what a hat it is! I trust Mr. Y. treats you quite well, Mlle. Fleck!" Miss Fleck was delighted at the beauty's use of title, and clapped her hands in glee.

"Why yes, Miss Christine Daae, the master is more then kind. He is quite a genius you know. Nothing can compare to the world he has given us! And now, we wish to share it with you. Come, follow me, and I will take you to his darkness." Miss Fleck paused with a finger to her quaint lips, "Will the viscount be joining us?"

"No, he has been called to a...meeting with some fellow noblemen from France. He said he would be home late. Gustave was more then happy to receive the Pha-" The countess withdrew the use of his former title, "Mr. Y's invitation."

With a jolly skip in her step, Miss Fleck took the two to the satin carriage. Gustave watched the lovely night lights pass their window.

"Mother, how did Mr. Y and Mr. Hammerstein know about you? Are you very famous in America?" The countess sighed a smile and pulled her son in her arms with a kiss to his head.

"No, I am not. Mr Y was a friend...just a friend from the old Grand Opera in Paris. He use to write songs for me sing, for he knows my voice very well. He taught me for some time as well. You could say I owe my voice to him, darling. You should ask him to play for you! You will find you share a lot with Mr. Y, I think." Christine had to stop herself. After a moment, she cursed her loose lip. She could not ever let Gustave know the truth! Oh, not ever. Neither could she let poor Erik know. Never, never!

Once in the theatre, the mighty Squelch came to meet them. And in his mighty arm he lifted the tiny Miss Fleck onto his shoulder.

"Follow us, my friends!" He boomed. They twirled through a labyrinth of stage levels and halls, but Christine was shocked to find they traveled up, not down! Why, when did the Phantom make his home among the world? Gustave's smile never faltered.

They passed under an elaborate arch of dried roses and black twine, to enter upon his domain. Christine began to tremble. Candles of the most beautiful kind lit the room, but a large window shined the bright moonlight down onto America's oldest- having been imported from deep France- grand piano! If you could have seen it! The sight!

In every breath of air Christine felt him enter her soul once more. It was like that night, on his lake. That very night...! She could not breath. Dr. Gangle appeared from the darkness, catching Christine as she swayed.

"Please, Madame, take a seat." A gold throne of a chair seemed to materialize from the darkness.

"That chair! How did you do that!" Wonderkind sparked inside the young viscount. Dr. Gangle merely wagged a bony finger in front of his pursed lip. "Not I, dear boy." The three peculiar creatures looked to the moonlight. Though he had not been there before, a dark shadow sat at the piano, softly playing a devastating lullaby.

"Are you Mr. Y?" Inquired Gustave.

"Before we get into introductions, you should wake your mother dear boy." Gustave, obedient, climbed onto his mothers lap and shook her gently by the shoulders. The pale Christine Daae woke with a start. For a moment, she was sure she had been in a dream. But found it was more then real. She dare not stand in fear her heart would fail her again.

The Phantom stood from his stool and on a glide came to her side. "Please, do introduce us Christine." He could have been singing, his voice so gentle. This only made her heart vibrate even more! Gustave took his mothers hand in his, "Mother, your hand is so cold!"

Christine, with a slow exhale to compose herself, took her son's hands in hers and smiled. "This would be Mr. Y, my dear Gustave." And with doe eyes carefully rising to meet Erik's black pits, "Erik..." Swallowing a tremble, "This is Gustave de Changy, my son."

"What a child, my Christine! Such beauty, like his mother!" The Phantom swept the boy from his mother. "Now tell me," On one knee, "Does the young viscount sing? Like his mother?" Though Erik did not see, the Countess had chilled with a cold sweat, her face white. She feared...how she feared he would suspect! What a fool she had been to come here with Gustave!

"No, monsieur. But I play!" The young viscount passed the ghost to the seat himself at the piano. "May I?" Rising, the phantom gave an inquisitive nod. Then the young genius played. Haunting! Beautiful! What a song he played. Christine choked back tears. The Phantom slowly, accusingly, bore his eyes to the countess who sat trembling.

"This music..." Erik spoke only to Christine, his lips never moving. She heard him in the candle next her. The flame punishing her for her secrets. "Erik, I-" The ghost was at Gustave's side in moments. Christine reached out to him, "Erik, please! Its not what you think!" He did not answer. The genius of the past and the genius of the future played together. Music that could turn the earth! How they knew what to play together, Christine did not have a moment to comprehend. Only that she could not move! Bound by this music was she. It did more then fill her.

"Mr. Y! Mother said you were an artist, but this! You play like the night. It is beautiful, sir. Can you show me the rest of the theater? It is magnificent!" The Phantom turned to inquire of Christine, but she was gone!

The countess had gone whence they came, only to make it as far as the stage itself before she collapsed in fits of sobs. He knew! Oh, he knew! How many years had she wished he'd known before he'd died? And now, he was alive and knew! But she could not bare to think of her dear Raoul. What was she to do with him? Did she still love him? Did she love Erik? NO! She would not dare pick! Not again! Not ever again!


	7. Letter to Daroga

Christine's Letter to Daroga

"As I wept there, with that beautiful melody falling from the skies of the theater, I fought to compose myself. But I could not! Oh Daroga, could you have heard it! If you thought Erik's music was the most haunting thing, you cannot fathom this melody! It is just as I had dreamed it.

"My dear Daroga, I wanted nothing more then this day. When my Gustave plays for me, sweet Persian, I would dream! I would dream Erik had never abandoned me, that he was there guiding my young genius' hand. And then! Oh sweet music. They were together! I was filled with overwhelming ecstasy and equal fear! Why did I fear, you ask? Because Erik did leave me! I married Raoul, and never told him of Gustave! What a liar I am, Daroga!

"But my trial did not end there! No, it only gets more tragic. As I sobbed, I was interrupted! By none other then my dear Raoul! He came flying into the theatre calling my name.

"'What is this? Why are you here! Where is Gustave?' I could say nothing. In our silence, the most elegant of refrains came down from Erik's lair! Raoul heard it, oh, he heard it, Daroga. He flew up the stairs to my artists! I ran after him, calling, 'My Raoul, my Raoul, please- let me explain!' But he did not listen to me!

"I was only moments behind him when I entered the moonlit lair. Music still filled the air, the two were so involved in their duet they did not even notice our entry. Raoul had stopped to watch them! I know..he knew just then. He knew how very like the Phantom Gustave was, he had said it before! But now his nightmare was confirmed...oh how I wept, Daroga!

"Raoul took me by the wrist, 'I knew! You disgusting woman, tell me the truth! That boy, he is no son of mine, is he!' His words cut like a knife! I fell to the ground unable to contain myself! 'So it is true! Then my own wife, just as hideous as the monster himself! And the boy I called my son! He is but the devil's child!' If he had simply kept his voice down, Daroga! For Erik heard. His ears hear everything, you know. I heard his voice in the candles again, 'This child!' He exclaimed. He was mocking me, the monster!

"Oh, but he was not a monster...it is I who am the monster! To commit such a sin, to bring pain to the man who only wished to have my love. I heard Erik's voice again as Raoul ran from me, '...My son...this child!' He had stopped playing, Daroga. The Angel of Music found Gustave to be more beautiful then his music! I saw it in his eyes, those starry eyes. He gazed at my son, his son!

"'Look at me, young genius.' Erik whispered with hands on Gustave's cheeks, 'He's so beautiful Christine. How! Why, your beauty is enough for two, that is how. But his hands, his hands are mine!' Gustave was so confused, I could have died! My tears had stopped, I came slowly to my son, our son, and placed my hand atop Erik's hand. 'Gustave, please, go with Miss Fleck. I must speak with Mr. Y.' I said.

"This encounter...how I dreaded it! Yet I trembled with relief! Such a weight to be lifted. I, for the first time in ten long years, held my Erik. Tears began to flow from those starry eyes, and I cannot stand it when he cries, Daroga! I held him to my chest as he sat on his piano bench. I shall never get his tears out of my scarlet dress.

"'How I wished you could have known! But you left me, Erik, you left! And when I heard of your death...oh how I cried! Erik!' I knelt in front of him, my head in his lap tears released again! 'Please my darling, forgive me! I hid this secret, the secret my marriage forbid! He is yours! And every ounce of your genius and beauty pulses in him!' I cried! And we cried together like that for what felt a lifetime. Finally, when we were done, he brushed my cheek in silent for twice as long. For just that moment, ah Daroga, the world fell away.

"But this was not to last. Ah! To relive that moment! I sit now with candlelight in my hotel. I left Erik in silence. I have not heard from Raoul. Oh, I am so torn! You simply asked me to indulge Erik with my song, and to inform you of his progress these past ten years. But I needed someone who understands him! You know his glory! Oh, Daroga, how I love him!"

This letter was found among others like it to the old Persian from Christine Daae in his leather bound journal he kept in his purse. He could not part with them, but for a moment he let me read this captivating tale Christine told. I now relay her story to you. After this I had to know! Who did she choose? Her passionate love, or her betrayed husband? Honor or love? This was the question!


	8. I am the Countess!

"…**I am the countess!"**

Dawn was a blessing on the tormented Christine Daae'. She woke next to her son. That beautiful Gustave! "What's wrong, mother?" He had asked her. With a simple kiss to his forehead, she had lain beside him. The viscount had never returned that night.

_Tap-tap-tap! _A light sound at the door. The countess slipped from the bed and answered, expecting to hear word of her Raoul. The lovely Miss Fleck and Dr. Gangle stood holding a letter with the Phantom's seal! Christine quickly broke the seal and read its content.

"My dear, dear Angel,

I will never be able to give you back the years I have been gone!

I left you, in the night, with a disgrace!

But out of our passionate plight,

Something beyond beauty!

This boy, full of your life,

Will have everything I can give him.

He has a father, I know,

(please, never tell him of me, my dear Christine)

But I shall redeem myself through his triumph.

Allow me to see him before you sing tomorrow night.

Then I will part with you, in great sorrow.

My Christine!

I wait for him tonight.

Yours forever, Erik"

Christine couldn't help but cry out, "Oh, my poor Erik!" Miss Fleck took the diva's hand and kissed it.

"The master is in great distress! Why I have never seen him in such depress. Please, if you can give him this last wish, maybe he can be at peace! I know not what he asks of you, but we do love him so. Please do as he wishes." The tiny Miss Fleck was not in her usual glamour. Christine took the beauty's head in her hands and kissed her forehead.

"I would give my life for him, Mademoiselle!" Gustave then came from his room, sleep heavy in his eyes.

"Mother, where is father? Oh, Miss Fleck!" Gustave ran to the little lady and bowed. She solemnly curtsied with a sad smile.

"Gustave, Mr. Y wishes to see you. Would you like to go to his theater tonight? I will be going there to meet with the stage director." Gustave's boyish face lit with enthusiasm.

"Yes, I would! Mr. Y is such a great composer! Mother, he taught you did he not? Can he teach me? I wish to play like him! Could he even teach me to sing like you mother? I have always envied your voice!" Christine laughed merrily, only forgetting her plight for a moment.

"I am sure he would be a grand teacher for you. There is no better teacher in all the world! But we are to leave just the day after tomorrow, how will he teach you when you are in France?"

"Must we leave? I like America ever so much, mother. Besides, Mr. Y wants to tutor you again!" The countess was silent for a moment before replying, "Why do you say that Gustave? My lessons are long over." "I could tell! After all, why would he send for you all the way in France if he did not love your voice so? Oh, please let us stay!" The countess closed her eyes. What a fantasy! To stay with Erik and their son. As if he had never left her! As if the last ten years of her marriage to Raoul had not happened.

"Come, let us get dressed. I need to speak to Mr. Y before I leave you to him." They dismissed Miss Fleck and Dr. Gangle who left to inform the Phantom that they would becoming earlier then the night. The countess had much to sort, but of one thing she was certain! They had to leave America. Raoul was her husband, and she brought Erik nothing but pain!

"Logic must rule me in this. Logic is my only decision! Erik has done better without me, and I am Raoul's wife. I must begin to act so! Forget my pain, my longing for my Angel. I have lived with it for ten years. For all their sakes, I am the countess! This pain…this heart wrenching, sickening pain has become my only friend! Oh, Erik! Forgive me. Raoul! Be patient with me. I will do what is right!"


	9. Is She Yours or Mine?

"**Is she yours or mine?"**

Before we continue, allow me to enlighten you on the events that followed the viscount that most dreadful night. Ah, the shock! But it wasn't a shock; that was his torment. He knew the whole time! Their Gustave was such a prodigy since he could walk. He would like to have credited himself, but he knew better!

"His dark eyes, they always reminded me of the night!" The viscount exclaimed to the barman, "And his hair, black as the shadows! His skin was pale as the moon. Though I bargained his skin and hair came from his mother. She is such a dark beauty! Like a star she is. But her eyes are blue like the sea! Do my eyes look like the night, good sir? No! They are green! They eyes! I should have known from his eyes! If not the way played music. Haunting and chilling and beautiful! That music that gives Christine her glow! Sir, you should see her face when he plays! It was the exact same glow _he gave her!_ How did I never guess! No, I did guess, but I denied! That lying wretch, what a slight upon her own husband!"

The viscount was making such a scene, crying and pounding the table like a child that the managers had to escort him out. He found himself stumbling along the streets, ignoring the brittle, cold air that chilled him. He dared not go back to the hotel! No, then he would have to face her. Those big, pleading eyes! She would be sure to break him, and he needed his resolve.

The sun came upon the Phantasma's front steps to find Viscount Raoul de Chagny bursting through the doors. "Face me, devil! Come out and face me, with that hideous face!" He echoed in the theatre. He approached the stage; the Phantom stood a black figure of power ready for the viscount.

"I knew you would come. I had hoped we'd be civilized about our plight but look at you! A drunken fool coming to do what? You cannot fight me!" The Phantom vanished in a rush of flame!

"I am everywhere, viscount." The voice preyed on Raoul's left ear, then his right. He turned to face it! He could see nothing. "I could have destroyed you all those years ago! But I did not! Perhaps I should have spared Christine of this embarrassment!" The voice filled the theatre, it was deafening!

"Face me like a man, sorcerer! No more games! No more magic! You can fool my sight and mind but can you fool Christine! That ugly face could never win her love truly! I won her long ago, even though she carried your child! I wonder why she still chose me!" The Phantom loomed over the edge of the stage, bearing down from above the viscount with a laugh.

"The joke has always been on you, viscount! Look at you, drunken fool! I am the only one to have her love! You were a moment of vain weakness." He flew down, nose to nose with the viscount who stepped back in a moment of breathless shock. "Just the night before she was wed to you, in fact, she herself knew this!" The viscount shook with red anger.

"Lies! You trickster, trying to twist my love for her! Foul sinner!" The Phantom took the viscount by his collar in a vice grip, ripping his mask off to face him truly. The viscount sneered, unable to look at the hideous death face!

"This face, this disgusting face of death won her both soul and body before your pretty face could tie her!" The Phantom spat. The viscount tore away, throbbing with bloodlust!

"I swear, monster! Let us deal in! She will always choose me over you, you romancing devil! You use her one weakness to steal her soul! But she will never sell to you!" The viscount found his courage and came nose to aberrant nose. "Foul creature, let her choose! I bet her love that she will choose me over you, you demon." He spoke through fixed teeth. The Phantom's blazing eyes seemed to spark for a moment at this bet.

"I heard you had a gambling problem, sad viscount. To bet her love? To risk the only thing to ever make you or I live and breathe! You surely are a sad sight! Pitiful! But, sad devil, I will counter! Not to bet her love, but let her choose! Is she yours or mine? So, Christine! Shall we see? She is to sing tomorrow, a song of my creation! Should she still leave with you back to France, I will never interfere again. But should she wish to stay…we know who she truly loves! My Christine!" The Viscount de Chagny knew then he had it! Christine was his! For what choice did she truly have? They were married! Of course she would stay with him.

With a haughty sneer the viscount agreed. What a sad monster! To think he could win the affections of a beautiful woman! No doubt she had only given herself to him out of pity! He remembered, those so many years ago, how she pitied him! But in the end, she chose him. That was all that mattered. Even if Gustave was not his own, he had raised him! Who was more of his father, then?

Before the two could seal their deal, the great prize came into the theatre!

"Father! Why did you not come home last night? Mother was worried." Gustave ran to throw two arms around the viscount's legs. The phantom quickly replaced his mask before Gustave could see, the poor hideous beast.

"Raoul, darling, are you alright? You look a terrible mess. I…"The countess was taken aback! Erik and Raoul were face to face, both with fire in their eyes! "I…Raoul, would you mind? I…I just need a moment." The viscount was more than happy to oblige his wife, _his _wife, a moment with the beast. He was quite sure of his deal with the devil. He need only to wait until she finished singing, then she would only be his again!

"Come, my Gustave, let us get some fresh air! The daylight is new, and we must enjoy it!" The Phantom flamed as the viscount insulted him, the creature of the night.

Once alone, the countess left a mile between herself and the phantom. She began,

"I…dear Erik…tomorrow night I am to sing, this song which you have written for me…My Gustave has asked for us to stay. He does not want to return to France."

"Oh, Christine," The phantom sighed in quiet endearment, but as he came closer, she stepped away. She continued, "But I have a duty, dear Erik. My dear, sweet Erik. To my husband! Yes, Gustave is yours, but you left me! And I married Raoul. I will sing. Tomorrow night, I will sing this song you have given me. One last time, I will be yours. For after I sing, we will be leaving. All I have caused you is pain! My love…" Without knowing it, they had come to be inches away from each other. He took her hands to his lips.

"And when you sing, my Christine, we will be one again. But promise me, promise one thing to your angel!" Erik's lips then kissed her hands. She was chilled to the bone yet she burned at his touch!

"Anything, anything my love!" She gripped his hands. His eyes came to meet hers, those universal orbs!

"Forgive me, I beg you, if you can." He spoke a whisper, but he could have been singing a sweet lullaby to her ears, "You gave yourself to a hideous monster, a disgusting beast. You made me feel like a man, a real, true man! Beautiful and whole! Forgive me of the troubles I have brought you, the woe! And when you sing…when you sing think of me as that. A man, whole and there, loving you until I die! Beyond it even! For even as a carcass I will never stop loving you. And the boy! Let him flower. Nurture his strange love for the night, never let him lose it! For it is all he has of me."

Her heart! Oh, how her heart broke! She took his face in her hands and begged him to believe her as she said, "That is not all he has! My Gustave…_Our _Gustave! Don't you see, Erik? See in his face what is truly there!" That wonderful angel, Christine, took his mask off. She held his face just the same, looking deep into those black eyes! "He has your beautiful face!" She proclaimed with such love! She felt his twisted face as he began to cry. His face! That face which to all others unbearable, she no longer saw! In that face she saw his heart and through that she found him beautiful!

He could say nothing! Nothing but tears could he produce to the words of his Christine. She kissed his cheek of contorted flesh, and concluded her confession. "My angel, my poor angel. Allow me to send in Gustave. Give him a lesson, would you? Teach him to sing that song you first taught me! My great tutor…"

"Send him to me, and I will give him what joy I can!"

The rest of that morning, it is said the viscount and his countess sat in silence in the theatre. They listened to the music the Phantom and his son created flowing from the rafters to the auditorium. The viscount bidded his time, waiting until he could take his Christine away! She would forget this beast, if he had to kill him himself! But he wouldn't have to. He knew. He would win. Christine would choose him. After all, she was already Viscountess de Changy!


	10. From the Mouth of Babes

_**From the Mouth of Babes**_

"Miss Fleck, please stay with young Gustave for a moment! I need to be sure his mother has found our stage manager. Do be kind to my student now!" Erik disappeared under the twine arch. Miss Fleck came bounding to the young viscount's side.

"My good sir, such genius you have! I do believe you to be the great Christine Daae's son, indeed! You're voice could shame the prettiest bird!" Gustave did not raise his eyes to the acrobat, but at his hands as he played the keys of the piano softly. "Why, young viscount what is it that troubles you?"

"Miss Fleck..." Gustave still did not look up, but spoke quietly as if fearing someone would hear. "What is Mr. Y's real name?" Miss Fleck took a step back...

"Sir...I cannot say. It is not my place!" Gustave only continued playing softly.

"You do not need to tell me, I already know. It is Erik. His name is Erik, Miss Fleck. I heard mother call him that. I am not a child, Miss Fleck. I know something has been going on, though no one would tell me..." This boy! Miss Fleck was in wonder of his discernment. Though, his mothers turmoil was evident. However, Miss Fleck was sure the young viscount knew more then just her masters name.

"You are right. His name is Erik. The great architect and magician himself! I admire your insight." Still he played, never looking up. He could not bare to admit what he would say next to Miss Fleck's eyes. In a low, almost non-existence whisper he spoke,

"Erik is my father." Miss Fleck could not contain her astonishment! "Do not ask me how I know, I just do. I have never seen my mother speak to someone the way she spoke to him. She thought me asleep, but I listened! I heard her with this dark figure named Erik. Then, when I met Mr. Y, I knew! After seeing father's reaction to seeing me with him, I had no doubt. Mother thinks I am in the dark, that she has kept this from me..." Gustave could no longer whisper,

"But I don't understand! Miss Fleck, why would they keep this secret from me! Should I not know the truth! Erik has shown me more and taught me more then father has in just a few short days...he sees me. He truly sees me. Just as mother does. And how mother shines when she is with him! She never looks at father like that...Tell me, Miss Fleck, when it is so obvious what my mother's heart is telling her, why she turns from him? My true father!" Miss Fleck gave a sympathetic smile to the boy who was now hysterical.

"My dear, sweet boy. I will not tell you they hold any logic, because I believe they do not! You seem to know better then they. But love blinds them, Gustave! I do think your father loves your mother...I cannot speak for them though." Miss Fleck dismissed her thoughts, "It's not my place. I can only tell you to love. Love your mother, for that love you know beyond doubt is right, love her and help her look in her heart. There she will find the answer." The Phantom swept into the room again, Miss Fleck stepped aside from the boy.

"Sorry to interrupt our lesson, dear boy! You will be happy to know your mother has begun rehearsing for her aria! It will be the most lovely thing you have ever heard, Gustave. I promise you that!" With new resolve, Gustave sat up on the bench as Erik sat back down next to him. On his knees, he looked intently at this man, this man who was his true creator.

Erik began to play despite the intent inspection. "Come, sing this selection from _Faust_. Your mother was a jewel in it. I would like to bet you could surpass her in just a few lessons!" The ghost jested. Gustave listened not. He was in wonder! This man's eyes were like a reflection. Such night they held! But what was behind this mask he wore? He had not questioned it until now. For you see, Gustave -being the curious child he was- took everything as it was presented. He never questioned it.

Out of humble curiosity, the young viscount reached up and removed the mask! The Phantom cried out in shock! He threw himself from the boys side, covering his wretched face! His son could not see the hideous devil he really was, for he would turn away! Surely he would recoil in fear just as his very own mother had! He could not bear for this precious boy to hate him!

Erik needn't fear though. The wunderkind of a boy came to where Erik had fallen to his knees. With two small, white hands he gently took Erik's hands from his face. Erik could not look at him! But Gustave, the gracious young fellow, lifted the ghost's head. What Erik saw, made him speechless! The great genius could not find a word! For the boy smiled at his face! He was smiling ever so gently at his monstrous face!

Not only this, but Gustave held the death's head in his hands! His perfect hands held the twisted face of the monster, and he kissed it! Not the smooth, human side of the Phantom, but the devil's side! He kissed the temple of the beast, and then embraced him tightly.

"How...!" Erik shook with shock and amazement! How did this boy look upon him with love in his eyes! Gustave pulled away just to look in his true fathers eyes, placing a hand on his heart. He spoke no words, knowing there were no words to convey his heart to Erik. First- he must speak to his mother. He could not let her leave behind such a creature. A creature with more love, more passion, more heart then any of them combined. Gustave could see this in his eyes. Yet more darkness then all of the night and shadows haunting him...Gustave could see this in his soul.


	11. Biding For His Love!

**Author's note: I just wanted to thank you all for your feedback! I have only had this story out for a short time and you all have really encouraged my writing process. This has been coming to me very quickly, and I have been enjoying every minute writing it! Just a quick side note: you will hear more on this in later chapters, but I will be going back and editing some names and such in hopes to publish this as a short story in paperback. I, in no way, want to infringe on Andrew Webber's musical, so of course some things will need to change. Keep an eye out for more information!**

**Biding for His Love!**

During these tragic days of the Phantom and his Christine, another soul was crying out. Ah! Sweet, dreadful lies! Her mother, Madame Giry, had promised her! That young star, Mlle. Meg Giry, was trying her hardest to rise to the sight of her beloved Ghost. What was she to do? How could she make him see her! Her mother had promised she would outshine even the great Christine Daae!

"No, no! Meg, my dear! Bend before the plie, not _into _the plie!" Madame Giry was a strict coach, but she only strove for her darling girl to be perfect. What more could she ask! The star never stopped rehearsing. For if she did she knew she would never be able to turn his head, to catch his eye!

That poor girl. Always trying to be everything for Erik, but alas! He never saw her. He never could see past his Christine! But dear Meg was always there. For these past ten years she tried to understand him, to be what he needed in Christine's place.

"Please, tell me what you need, Master? I will find it for you! Is it my act you are not happy with? Or perhaps the dancing? Oh, I told mother it was too much!" The young fool would beg of the great Phantom. He would never come to see their show! Yet he wrote the music himself! She knew, she knew it was her! She wasn't whom he wished was his star, yet she tried her very best to please him.

"Dear child, you have done nothing wrong! Do no think too much of me, I am simply but your humble servant. Shine, go and shine! I mustn't leave my work. Please, leave me." He would say. What was it he worked on every night? She could never understand him. He would never see her! What could she do?

And now, oh cursed day! She was here with him. Meg stood outside the twine arch in the shadows. That Christine! With her beauty and voice, how could she ever compete?

"Thank you," Christine looked at Erik with such love in her eyes! "...for this. I'm sure Gustave will not soon forget what you've taught him." Oh how he looked back at her! Meg could see how his hands trembled at his sides. Young Gustave came to Erik's side and kissed his hand.

"Yes, thank you sir! Mother, we will be back early to prepare for your performance will we not? I wish to spend more time with Mr. Y. If he would have me, that is." That child! It was so strange, how alike the Phantom he was. Meg could only suspect such beauty from Christine's child.

"You are more then welcome, young monsieur! Do come, I beg of you." Erik knelt down, taking the child's hand and returning the kiss. Why did Christine become so obviously overwhelmed with pain when the two touched? Meg stepped farther into the shadows when Christine and Gustave exited the lair.

Once alone, the master seemed to lose control! He cried out and ripped his mask away from his face! Meg could not help but cry out with him! Her poor Phantom! Oh! But he heard her cry!

"Meg!" He struggled to replace his mask and hide his hideous face! But Meg lost herself, she rushed to his side and kept him from putting it on. She threw the mask aside and looked into his flaming eyes.

"My master, please, never hide your face! If anyone, you should not fear my eyes! Please...Don't you understand? You deserve to be out there! Watching and enjoying what you have created! I can't pretend to understand what you're going through...what you have been through! But please, take what you deserve. Take the love, the life, you deserve! And see those who see you..see those who need you..." She had begun to cry. She only wanted him to see her! To see that she would do everything for him that she wouldn't...to give him everything she couldn't!

That poor fool, Meg! She did not understand what she had just done. Erik stepped away from the miss, trying to comprehend her words.

"See those who need me..." That was all the great tutor spoke. Meg waited for him to look at her, to understand her meaning, but he did not! He went to his piano and began playing, composing. She walked away, defeated! Would she ever get him to understand her love for him? That no one but her would truly give him this undying love?

She spoke no more with her master. For the rest of the night he stayed up there, in his lair, playing the most fantastic theme you have ever heard. It was beautiful and strange, something that would set your heart aflame!

Mlle. Meg Giry sat losing herself in the fantastic measures. Ah, if only she could have stayed like that, listening to him play. But the poor child was rotting. Rotting from the inside out! She stole away in the night, as she did many nights, to the ocean. Sinking deep into the deep blue sea! This Phantom, this ghost, he had stolen her soul! Without even trying, she had let his voice into her soul, and he had taken it! Now she could not breath without him!

She wondered if this was how he felt about Christine? Was this the sickening feeling he experienced when she was within reach? If it was...Ah, her poor master! In such pain and heart ache! It was no wonder he was in crazed distress.

However, this wretched child would never understand Erik's love for Christine, and farther, Christine's love for Erik. It was a sensational feeling of thriving ecstasy when the two were within reach! From the deepest part of their souls to the very tips of their toes they could feel each others essence! She could never feel this way, no one could! Their love was something unmatched! Not even the laws of nature itself could sever their bond. This was the cold and honest truth that the young Meg Giry knew not.


	12. Twisted Every Way

**Twisted Every Way!**

What choice! Oh, what choice did she have! Christine was in dark, undeniable anguish. To have come so close to her Erik again, hand in hand with their very own son! And Gustave, that gorgeous boy, loved him so! Why, who would have guessed?

It was night, the tormented Christine Daae had drawn herself from bed to come into the parlor of their suite and fell before the crackling fireplace. Her husband slept peacefully, unafraid of her choice. For he was sure there _was_ no choice. Christine, however, was in more pain than she could bear! She knew her choice was made, long ago, when she married Raoul. But then, she had resolved! With her lover gone, she gave herself to Raoul. Had the last ten years meant nothing?

Oh, she cursed herself! THERE WAS NO CHOICE! She was to go with Raoul, her husband! But Erik, dear Erik, how his voice swam in her head. She could feel him as if he were right there! What a sin, what a sin! What had she done to become such a hopeless and pitiful woman?

She did not weep. She was beyond tears, anger now filled her veins. Anger for herself, anger of herself, anger for her passionate love, anger for her angry husband! Why, had he never lost his light, would she feel so torn? Had he never lost that love she had once shared with him, would they have even come here? Oh but she was glad! She was glad they had come! Despicable. What a thing to think!

The afflicted Christine hugged her arms, clawing at her skin. She held in her cries of anger. But she could not hide her agony from her son... That blessing of a boy came from his room, seeing his mother in her distress. With a gentle hand he moved his mothers hair from her neck.

"Gustave! Why are you up at such an hour, please, go back to sleep." She began to rise, ready to tuck him safe back in his bed, but instead he knelt next to her, a hand on her cheek.

"Mother..." His sweet voice a whisper, he ran a hand across her arm where she had left ugly red marks from her tormented clawing. His big, starry eyes poured into her soul as he whispered, "Close your eyes tight..." Closing his mothers eyes with a hand, "The heart can't be fooled. It always sees clear. Love is not always beautiful." She shook as he spoke with finality, "Love you misunderstand, is love that you'll regret. Mother..." He put both of his tiny hands cupped over her heart, "Forget what you hear. Forget what you see. The heart can't be fooled. It always sees clear." With a simple smile and a light hug, he left his mother speechless before the fire.

After a long, breathless moment, she laughed a few slight tears. What a child! What a perfect, unbearable beauty! He could infiltrate her soul just as his father could...what a child...

Christine Daae stood. Love was such a curious thing. Even her young Gustave understood what she could not. I cannot grasp why Christine did not in that moment question how her son knew her torment, but to say that she must have been drowning in the decision she was to make. She hadn't room in her troubled mind to question the one thing that gave her some direction. If she could trust anyone'es direction, it would be her young son. He was by far the most sensible in this situation.

In this night, the song bird sat next to her son, watching his moonlit face sleep. Nothing could compare to his beauty. His soul and heart shined through ever inch of his white skin. His words echoed in her mind throughout out the night.

She closed her eyes, and tried to look with her heart. She tried to let her soul tell her the right answer. In her mind, she could hear nothing but Erik's music pounding. It made her blood boil and her head feel light and giddy! But quickly, ever so quickly, she could feel the ghost touch of Raoul, her husband, pulling her down from her cloud! She could hear his cry for her to stay with him, to do what was right!

But what was right in this situation? To give her son the father he deserves, to give herself her deepest passion? Or to stay with the man whom she had pledged her life and love? Was Gustave right? Had she even a choice!


	13. When She Sings

**When She Sings...**

What a morning! The light seemed to dance as the de Changy's traveled to Phantasma in the satin carriage. Today was the day Christine would sing, and Raoul could take her far from the clutches of the Devil. The Countess and the young viscount were more then a little uncomfortable receiving such high spirits and smiles from the viscount.

The Countess felt like a living corpse, nearing her final end. She had struggled the night away unable to come to a conclusion. Gustave sat in quiet desperation. Although the young viscount did love his father, he was also excited f this dream he had conceived of a life with Erik as his father. Even though he could not say which he wanted, he did know one thing for certain. He only wanted his mother, the dearest person in the world to him, to be happy.

Christine took to the rehearsal rooms at Phantasma without a word to her family. Gustave told his father that he would be back with plenty of time to see the show, then took to the many stairs that lead to the Phantom's lair. This left the haughty viscount to his own devices.

"Let the boy learn how to sing! It doesn't matter what that devil tries, the boy might be his blood- but I am his father! And Christine! She will be leaving with me this very night, and we shall be free of his tricks for good!" The viscount spoke to no one but his own twisted mind, but the star of the finale, Mlle. Meg Giry heard. She had just come from her swim in the ocean water, her hair still dripping down her back.

"His...his father..." She whispered behind the viscount, "Oh...oh my dear, sweet God. No! This cannot be!" The viscount turned, at first astonished that she had heard. Then he returned to his disgusting complacency.

"Seems you're the last to figure it out, my old friend! It seems to me the universe itself knew, before I, the boy's father, could even have guessed! But I tell you Miss Giry, Gustave is _my _son! Not that hellspawns. Christine and I will be leaving tonight, and then you can return to whatever game you played before we came and complicated things!" But the mademoiselle did not listen. She stumbled into a theatre seat, her face flush.

"You foolish man!" She spat the words at the viscount. The scene she had seen the night before now made perfect, dreadful sense! "You think _you_ are his father? You think, if _he _knows the truth- and I know that he must!- that he will just let them go? That he will let something so precious slip from his fingers? You are a pitiful fool!" The beauties voice broke as she became hysterical! "Before, yes, he let Christine leave with you, thinking it best! But now...after seeing what a man you have become, knowing he has a son with his only love, you think he will not take her? After she sings, you say!" Miss Giry scoffed, "When she sings, Monsieur, you will lose her for good! That is if you haven't already!"

"You impertinent girl!" The viscount met the back of his hand to the mademoiselle's cheek. "I raised that boy myself, I gave him everything I could! Christine as well! I gave them my love, my life! You know not what kind of bond I speak of, you are just a lowlife whore!" This was witnessed by the Mighty Squelch who had come by the auditorium. He called out to Miss Giry, ready to take on the viscount, but she stood to face him instead! She returned his smack with the same, but in this she damaged more then his face, but his pride as well.

"You, my _friend_, are the impertinent one! In just my mere, little glimpse of the life you have shown Christine and Gustave I see you for what you truly are! You are a monster! A hideous beast! I cannot bear to even look at your face! For when I do, I imagine the horrible life you have shown my idol! Yes, yes I admit to being incredibly jealous of my friend, but I cannot allow you to continue this charade.

"You say you are his father? Shall I tell you something? You are nothing! You cannot give him the love he needs. The nurturing, guiding hand he needs! Oh, how I bet he craves it! But you never could show him that love he needed, tell me I am right! But Erik...oh sweet Erik can give that to him. How can you compete with a man who is filled with more life, more love, more passion then all of us combined! He swells and overflows with it! And Christine! Ah, Christine! My idol, my friend, my inspiration! She has more beauty and grace then the sea itself. Though, she needs more nurturing, more love then a stray, starving dog! Can you give that to them? Hm? No? Well, tell me then why you expect her to come with you after she sings. Tell me why you would ask her to?

"End this torment of the woman you claim to love. Though I myself ache for his love, I know she is the only one for him! And he for her! Just leave them, Raoul, leave them!" The viscount could say nothing! He could not reply, but stand in speechless bewilderment. Until, however, anger consumed him once more. How dare she!

"THEY ARE MINE!" He exclaimed! "For ten years, they have been mine! And they will be until the day I die! I will prove her love for me to all of you! Let that devil try his best, let him woo them with his magic- but I hold her chain! I will keep what is mine. What I deserve!"

The Viscount de Changy stormed from Phantasma. Mlle. Meg Giry fell into the arms of the Mighty Squelch, who held her as she sobbed. She would let go of this infatuation for her Phantom. He was no god, as she made him out to be. He was no great deity! She finally saw that he was but a man! He loved, he hurt, he obsessed. Just as she did. And this pain she felt, she knew he felt ten fold for Christine. Therefor, she would do all she could to give him the happiness he deserved.

And for Christine! Though jealousy abounded in Meg Giry's heart, she still was in constant awe of the beautiful song bird. One day, she would be as deserving as Christine! But it was not this day, this day she was still a child crying out. Crying out for someone to truly see her.


	14. Lullaby of the Heart

**Lullaby of the Heart**

What unfolded next was given to me in great detail from the young prodigy himself, Gustave. He loved nothing more then to tell me how his mother rose to her highest triumph. I assumed that he was going to then tell me the magnificent story of his mother finally choosing, that they all lived happily ever after! But he then informed me that in this tale, not every one could win. And in winning there still would be much sorrow. To tell me the ending though, he felt he must tell me what brought them to where they stood now.

In the great Phantom's lair Gustave came to find Erik composing! He had never heard such music, it seemed to bring forth every feeling of love and anguish all in one. Even at his young age, Gustave could not help but stand at the arch, admiring the man as he played. He was an angel! The young viscount thought, an angel sent from Heaven to bless them with music!

Erik then saw the young boy and finished his piece. "Come here, my boy." He spoke so softly, "From out of this ugliness, I can produce light. My music...when your mother sings this aria, you will see. You will see light as you have never dreamed!" Gustave noticed the music was different. It was not the original piece he had given Christine.

"Is this a new composition? Is mother to sing this tonight instead?" The Phantom only smiled and took the piece into his hands.

"Can I tell you a secret, my young student? This piece is more then just a song. It is my chance to give your mother what she has been denied. My chance to see her...see her once again!" Gustave, at the time, did not understand completely. But he soon would understand the depth of those very sheets of music!

Then the great composer took Gustave by the hand and lead him down to where his mother sat in a dark room. She had said she was rehearsing, but she was not. She was sitting in the dark, watching the flame of the lone candle she had lit. The Phantom knocked, but did not wait for her to answer. He came in, sweeping and elegant! Gustave followed behind, but lingered by the door. He watched as his mother stood, her ruby lips parted but spoke no words.

"I have brought you a new piece, my angel. Here, I give you the finished score. Allow me to sing it for you...for your beautiful voice it will be no challenge, I promise." Gustave was wrapped in anticipation! To hear this great composer sing? He was mystified! He waited gleefully. Though, his mother looked more conflicted then ever. As if she could not listen to him! But her eyes never left him, as Erik sat at the practice organ that occupied the room.

Before he could begin playing, she finally found her voice! "No! Erik...I-I'll sing it. I'm sure I can find the notes." Erik turned his heavy gaze on her and said, "Nonsense. Sit. Listen." She obeyed. What was she to do? It was obvious she felt she could not control herself if she was to hear his voice. This only left Gustave desperately waiting for the fantastic man to begin.

He played. His overwhelming rifts and his devastating affeto. Then he began to sing. What a sound! Like that of fire itself! Warm, soft, yet full of fire and life! Gustave felt he was being consumed. He was broke from his trans when he heard Christine breath in sharply. His mother had seemed to disappear. She was replaced with the glow of an angel. Of Heaven itself! Now, Gustave could not look at anything else but his mothers face. She was smiling so peacefully, she was far past them all. He felt that should he try to get her attention, he would fail. She could hear nothing but Erik's music. His voice!

Gustave was sad to hear Erik closing in on the finale of the song, he sung:

Love puts you into a state of bliss.

A hibernation that ignites

the deepest part of your soul.

Love that suddenly starts burning,

with an intense flame.

It makes you one with life.

Feeling beauty no one else can.

It is then,

you feel you will stay idle forever,

lost in the lullaby of your own heart,

Eternally."

In a haze, the music ended. His mother indeed was lost in this lullaby. Erik stood from the organ, coming in front of her, kneeling. "My Christine..." Her eyes finally parted, to meet with Erik's night skies. She could not find a word to speak. She knew. Gustave saw it! She had made her decision! He felt he might reach the clouds he was floating so high! That darling boy loved his mother so much, to see her torment over gave him more joy than a young heart could feel.

"Erik..." Her chest rose and fell as she breathed heavily, unable to get enough air to support her words. She gave up on words, and kissed him! The angel Christine had lost all resolve, she had lost all restraint! Erik kissed her back! She pulled away long enough to remove his mask, and after a gentle stroke of his face, she kissed him again. Nothing mattered to the two but each other. At last! Their feelings bared! She knew she no longer could ignore this ache that twisted in her core, to ignore the undeniable love she felt for her Erik!

"My Erik, never leave me again! Never hide your face from me, never let me turn away from you! I love you and no power on earth can keep me from you again. Not even your own magic!" Erik let out a chuckle of a sob, holding his dear love to his chest.

"I will never leave you, My Christine. Even half a world away I could not leave you! Kiss me again, my love! Promise me, you are truly mine!" And she did! Gustave slipped outside of the room, unable to contain his joy! His mother, his breath of life, was finally happy! He had never seen her in such a glow! No torment laid behind her eyes, only joy!

A few moments later, Christine Daae came out of the room. She knelt to her son, "You knew. You knew all along, my insightful boy." Gustave only nodded with a smile. He placed his hand on her heart.

"And you, mother. The heart never lies." He kissed her head. She stood, with a resolve far greater then before, but she had begun to tremble slightly.

"Now I must find Raoul..." She sighed and held her face in her hands. "But what am I to say...?" Gustave held his mothers hand.

"The truth." Christine could not hold in the silent tears that fell at her son's words. She could not hurt Raoul..but hadn't she hurt him more with her lies? Her son was right. Gustave watched as his mother walked away. He knew she had to do this alone.


	15. A Loathsome Carcass

**A Loathsome Carcass**

The young Gustave did not see or hear the start of this dreaded conversation between his mother and Raoul. He stayed obediently behind, in the good care of Miss Fleck. He had asked where Erik, his true father, had gone- but she simply told him to wait.

Soon, Erik returned. He took Gustave's hand and kissed it. "My dear boy, has your mother returned yet? The show will begin in only a few hours! We have no time to lose rehearsing her new piece." Gustave shook his head, wide eyed in confusion.

"No, sir, she has not. Was she suppose to?" His father became concerned. She had not returned? It had been more then an hour. He looked at Miss Fleck who quickly found and brought anyone who may know. Dr. Gangle, the Mighty Squealch, and Madame Giry.

"I have not seen or heard a word of our song bird, master!" Dr. Gangle proclaimed!

"Nor I, master." Said the Mighty Squealch.

All eyes were on Madame Giry whose stone face could have equaled death.

"I have not seen her." She said finally, but after a moment she continued. "But... I did speak to Meg. She saw the viscount leave. She told me she was going after him, so the fool did not do anything he would regret, for he was in a sorry state of anger." The Phantom flamed with sudden anger!

"That idiot! That drunken fool! If he has harmed my Christine I will kill him myself! He cannot hide from _me!_" The Phantom began to storm away, but the young Gustave grabbed his sleeve. "No, Gustave, you must stay! Please, keep him here!" Erik was gone. But that did not keep our young genius from his mother! No! If she was in danger, he would be there with her!

Gustave ran after Erik! "My young master, no!" Miss Fleck came after him. Erik pushed through the crowds of Coney Island, calling out Christine's name! Gustave was close behind, followed by the tiny Miss Fleck. They came to find the viscount facing his wife on the pier. Erik had stopped, unseen by the two.

"Raoul, please, why have you brought me here? I only wish to speak with you. Is this really necessary?" The viscount stood with toes hanging off the wooden bridge, looking down into the deep water.

"We had to escape his ears, my love. His grasp! I thought perhaps if I were to take you from his constricting enchantment you would see clearer." The viscount was quiet, more conserved then Madame Giry had made him seem before. Perhaps he had resolved himself to acceptance?

"Oh, Raoul...So long ago, we were foolish, hopeless romantics. But you remember do you not? I was ready to stay with my Erik. I was ready to give my heart and soul to him! But he left me...Raoul, he left me in fear of what he was. But now, my poor Raoul, I-" Raoul turned with rampant anger in his eyes and stung her face with his hand!

"Never pity me! Not like you pitied him once! How dare you, you repulsive woman!"

"NO!" Erik and Gustave cried together! Christine stumbled back from his blow, and the angel caught her foot in a crack! She fell! Off the pier and back into the water. She reached out to catch herself, and caught her Gustave's hand just in time! Ah! But the young Gustave was too small to hold her weight, and he fell with her! With a great splash the two sunk into the water. Erik did not hesitate a second before he jumped in after them! Not only him, but Raoul as well! For when she fell, he could not believe what he had just done! What a monster he was, to lay a hand on his love!

Erik found the poor Gustave, who knew not how to swim, and lifted him back to the pier. Raoul pulled a limp Christine Daae back onto the pier, making his way up a wooden ladder with her on his shoulder. He layed her down gently, ugly sobs escaping his mouth as his moved her hair from her face.

"Oh, Christine, what have I become!" He cried. Erik ripped the despairing man from Christine, his hands gripping his throat.

"You horrid beast! Look at what you have done! You are a disgrace! To think you once called me the monster! You barbarian! _You leviathen_!" The viscount could not breath! The Phantom's grip was too tight!

"No, Erik! Please, stop!" Christine had awaken. Though she spoke with closed eyes and choking water. Erik released Raoul, coming to Christine's side, lifting her head. She shrieked in pain at his touch! Blood!

"My head! I hit it on the rocks! Oh, Erik!" She opened her eyes, those once lively, swimming blues now glazed over! "I cannot see! The world, it's black! Erik, tell me my eyes are open? I can't see your face! My love! Where are you!?" She cried as she groped around her until Erik took her into his arms, desperately holding her head.

"My angel, my Christine! Your eyes! I- Oh Christine!" The masked figure wept, his tears falling onto the lost Christine's face. She struggled to put her hands on Erik's face, to know he was truly there! He guided her hands, until she held his face in them, wiping away his tears.

"Mother, mother! Oh, mother!" Gustave tried to come to his mother's side, but Miss Fleck held him back. Christine tried to sit herself up, still in the dark.

"Where is Raoul? Raoul, come to me!" That Christine, she could think of nothing but finishing this torment! Even in darkness she knew she must finsih this! Raoul stood back, unable to come near her. For look what he had done to her! But he could not ignore her cries of his name. Erik reluctantly gave Christine to Raoul, allowing Raoul to take his place holding her up. The Phantom went to his son and took him in a tight hug, making sure he was unharmed.

"Raoul! Please, understand! I am staying! Erik, Erik is the only one I have ever truly loved. God knows it is all my fault. Your anger is caused by my infidelity! My lies...forgive me, Raoul. I did love you, once. But nothing can take my Erik's place. I cannot leave with you, unless I leave an empty shell. For my soul cannot leave him, Raoul. I gave it to him long ago. And for that, I beg your forgiveness! I was never really yours, in that, I made you what you are. Please, Raoul, forgive me!" She looked blindly towards his silent face. He could not say a word.

That was when Raoul de Changy really left us. Whatever piece of humanity his rotten soul had held onto, left him. For in that moment, he lifted up his princess Christine. He walked, dead eyed, to the end of the pier.

"Raoul, Raoul what are you doing? Answer me! Answer me! Erik! Where are you, please!" She struggled to free herself! Erik, hearing her distress, turned to find the viscount carrying his love to her death! That repugnant man! If he was not to have her love, no one was? He was lower then the demons themselves!

"Christine!" He called out, leaping to her rescue! Raoul had one foot off the pier when Erik reached them. Erik tried to wrench the helpless beauty from his arms! The struggle! But with a final kick and push from Christine herself, she propelled Raoul off the pier and the two lovers on their backs!

That fool Raoul. What a twisted mess he had become! For years now he has tried his family. He was rude, he was arrogant! He did not support them, but squandered their income. Yet he expected love in return! And he had received it, even if he did not deserve it. Now, his very rival stood above his lifeless body. Tangled in the pier's ropes, caught and hung by his very own devicess was the pitiful creature. Raoul was just a carcass of his blind rage!

"Raoul, what has happened? Did he fall? Oh, Erik tell me!" Christine reached out to her Phantom, who solemnly took her hand.

"My Christine..." He sighed, "He is gone. Hung by his own noose you could say." Christine slowly parted her lips, trembling.

"Oh, poor, pitiful Raoul!"


	16. You Are A Monster, Truly!

"**You are a monster, truly!"**

We leave our lovers for a moment to answer a looming question, what had become of the Mlle. Meg Giry? Indeed, Madame Giry had told the truth. The brave young star had sought after the angry Raoul. He had departed in such a rage!

"Tell my mother I will return soon, for the show. But first, I must deal with Monsieur De Chagny!" She had spoken to the Mighty Squelch. He tied to stop her, "Miss Giry, he is in a state- I wouldn't provoke him!"

"I will be fine, my dear Squelch. Right now, he needs an friend. Someone who can give him perspective! That poor Raoul." Throwing her dressing gown around her shoulders she flew out the door. She predicted that the poor old fool would be at the pub, and was right. She found him on the front steps, making a hideous scene. The doorman would not let the ragged Raoul in the door, recalling his face from the scene he had made only nights before.

"Let me in, you scum! I only demand my right! I will have a drink, a drink I sorely need!"

"You look to have had quite enough already, sir!" Meg came and took the viscount's arm, he turned with a viscous sneer.

"Please, Monsieur, come with me. Do not make a fool of yourself!" The little lady took the viscount across the square and down to the shore, by that very pier our stories events will come to transpire. With a shrug to rid himself of Meg's grasp, he sulked across the sand.

"You laugh at me, you think me an idiot! I see my wife in all her glory, loving another man! Worse yet, she never loved anyone else! I was blind! A blind fool!" The viscount came to his knees, hanging is head in defeat. Meg Giry came to his side,

"My dear, old friend." She placed her hand on his head, "Nothing could part Erik and Christine. Nothing could falter their love. We were far too late to ever hold their hearts- for they were already sold to each other!" Raoul could not listen! Though he knew her words were true, he could not listen! He jumped to his feet and walked into the ocean, the water sloshing against his thighs.

"Please, Raoul, listen to me! We were blind fools to think we could ever come between them!" She ran to him, clutching his arm. "I beg of you, for their sake, for your own pride and honor, leave! Leave them behind and move on with your life!" Raoul turned to her in fury, taking her wrists in his hands.

"You think I will leave her? You think I will leave my life behind? To go back to France, to my brother, who all questioned my choice in wife from the beginning? To be a laughing stock? Never! And to let that devil win after all this time? Preposterous! I will never sink that low!" Meg's wrists felt as if they might crack! She struggled to get free but his grip only tightened.

"Raoul, I was wrong! You are beyond my help. I dare say even beyond Christine's love! You are addicted to extravagance! You only wish for the spectacle! She was a conquest before, and now you are about to lose the battle. It's making you mad!"

"I am no mad man, Miss Giry! And I only want what is mine! Hold your tongue, you daft cow or I will rip it out!" With a jerk he threw the protesting Meg Giry into the water. She was overtaken by a wave, and came up choking on the sea. She stood, hot tears competing with the cold water soaking her face.

"You are a monster, truly!" Cried she, "What in your life gives you the right to act like this! You think yourself better than Erik? A man who could outsmart the greatest scholar of physical and mental capacities ten fold! Yet you tantrum like a child that any should look upon him with grace! I know why... You see the disgust, the disappointment in the eyes of those who look at _you_! Yet, they look in love and wonder at a man ugly as sin! You can't handle knowing that your soul is more hideous then his face! Well, my old friend, accept it! You are a disgusting, vile, corrupt human being!" Fervent rage! Raoul lost all sense and threw himself on the young star. He held her under the water, holding her throat so tight he might as well have broken her neck!

In his twisted mind, as he felt the life leave her skin, he felt as if he had killed part of the demon himself. The water seemed to exorcise the possession from this poor, young soul, a prey to the devil's games. Or so the rotting mind of Raoul de Chagny thought. He pushed her aside, and came to the shore, leaving the cold Meg Giry to disappear into the sea she so loved, cleansed.

It was this time the resolved Christine Daae found Raoul. He had returned to the pub door, begging to be let back in. "Raoul, darling please, we must speak. She took him by the arm, just the same as that poor Meg Giry had. This time, however, Raoul took her by the hand and led her to the pier.

This was where we found the tormented spouses before the tragic events there after unfolded. The group returned to the theatre, Erik holding a crippled Christine. Gustave, the poor boy, in tears, comforted by a sad Miss Fleck.

The first words they were to hear upon entering the auditorium were those of the Mighty Squelch, "Are you quite alright? Why, Miss Daae!" He helped Erik sit her down, but the strong man noticed the one face he worried most for...was not among them.

"Our trials are not over, my love. I must go and find our dear Meg. Please, Miss Fleck. Inform our patrons that we will have to postpone our grand finale! I fear our tragedies are far too great to perform. How are we to do our show without our star? And without our song bird!" Erik rose from Christine's side, "Come, Master Squelch, we must find Miss Giry. I do hope she is no worse for wear…" They turned to begin their search party, to find their dear little star, but Christine caught Erik's sleeve.

"My darling, please find her. Meg has never done anything to deserve harm…if she went to find Raoul…I fear what he would have done to her in the end!" Erik kissed her forehead in comfort.

"Gustave, come and stay by your mother's side." The Phantom gave Christine's hand to her son, and took from the theatre.

It was but a few, breathless hours before they returned. Erik, behind his blessed mask, was wet with tears. He held his young admirer's limp body. Her face still pure, but no longer bright. A destroyed Madame Giry let out a heart wrenching declination! Her darling daughter! Christine felt her heart shrivel, oh her dear Meg! She could not see, but now she thanked God she could not.

Erik laid her limp body next to Christine, arranging her in a peaceful position. Christine touched the shell next to her, and in that touch, she lost herself. With her head on the deceased diva she cried. Oh, how she cried! Madame Giry threw her arms around Christine and her lifeless daughter, sobbing.

The auditorium rang with the sharp pain of death. Gustave, struggling to comprehend how he could be relieved at his father's death, yet so very sad at the same time. And his mother! She could never truly look at him again…not with her wonderful eyes.

Christine felt so much that she felt nothing at all. Her husband was gone, but in that she felt anger. Anger at what he had become! And love! So much love for her dear Erik, whom now she knew she could spend forever with. But her friend…gone, because of her own husband! That violent, evil man! Oh, Gustave! She would never see his face again! Or her dear Erik! That twisted face was her world, her heart! Could she live without it?

They buried their dear young damsel that night, with heavy hearts. The public mourned the announcement of Phantasma's foreign beauty's passing. Would Phantasma still continue without their star? They had cancelled their season finale! Which for the past 5 years had been the long awaited annual event on Coney Island. Critics spectated that the fantastical theatre would soon be closed down. But they were all wrong. For Phantasma had a much bigger event in motion.

Though no word escaped of their plans, the theatre was never silent. Music poured from the windows at all hours, Coney Island was in a buzz! What was going on in the mysterious Phantasma? What were they producing? All were anxious to find what Mr. Y would grace them with.


	17. Where Ever He Leads

_**(Author's note: You will notice -maybe- that I change something in this chapter. I reverted to Christine's blonde hair from henceforth, since I am basing my story on the book. Another thing I wish to change in the story is Phantom's mask. In the book, the only parts of the Phantom's face which are never mentioned to be covered by the mask are his forehead and mouth. Those are said to be uncovered. So, his mask in my story is much like Gerard Butler's red death mask from the 2004 movie. ((when I saw this mask for the first time, I let out a "YES! THATS IT! THATS THE BOOK MASK!")) Certainly makes him appear to have black pits for eyes and a skull face, huh? So from now on, imagine my Phantom in that mask, and Christine with blonde hair. Happy reading :) )**_

**Wherever He leads**

"The performance is only hours away! Come, my Christine, let us make sure our Gustave has found his seat. The blessed child, he practically demanded to sit next to the Maestro!" Erik chuckled, shining with joy. He had come into Christine's dressing room, where she sat brushing her golden hair.

"My love, come to me. I need your help." Christine's glassy eyes looked in his direction as she held out a hand. Erik came to her quickly, taking her hand to his chest.

"Anything, my angel."

"Write a letter for me. The quill is on my table. The ink should still be there next to it. I will tell you what to write- but do not interrupt me! Only listen as I dictate." She waited until she heard Erik dip the quill in the ink and then began to speak. "My dear Daroga," The Phantom did not write but opened his mouth, ready to question her correspondence with his old friend! But she raised a finger to quiet him and continued.

"My dear Daroga,

"It has been ages since I wrote to you. I only fear what you must think. Last I wrote, I despaired over my trial, wishing my dear Erik to leave me be! So I could return to the life I had grown so accustomed. But now, I tell you a different story.

"So very long ago, I was given a choice. A crazed man who hid behind a mask told me I was to choose between all of our lives or loving him. It was a mad man who gave me this choice. I decided to give him my love, for what other choice did I truly have. In my acceptance of him, I believe I broke through the ice that chilled his heart. For he let me go! He let us all go!

"But...after that night I could not sleep. I was tormented with both nightmares and dreams of that man. What a pitiful creature! To have been so deprived of love and acceptance to find himself in such a state! And his voice, Daroga! Nothing ever could ever fill my soul so. How could such an evil monster sing with such pain and love? I became convinced there was more then just the monster. "

Erik, writing Christine's letter, found it hard to hold the quill! His hands were trembling, his red inked letters shaking. Could Daroga even read the ink that was becoming distorted from his tears? She continued despite,

"And when you told me he was dead, I could not believe it! I did just as he asked me. I came back to give him the ring. You know, Daroga, what happened that night. It may be a disgrace for a woman to admit such an act, but I must! For it was in that moment I truly knew that this was no monster, but a man! He was filled with love, pain, passion, and wants just as the rest of us! He wears more then a physical mask, Daroga. But I think you know this.

"Out of this, came my beautiful Gustave. When you came to see me, to truly inform me of his passing, you knew. The child I bore was not my Raoul's boy. After that day, I am afraid I lost myself. Nothing but my son could bring me to my former glory.

"I wondered every moment if I was to be damned for loving such a hideous devil. If you had asked my Raoul, he would have said I was. Perhaps that is why I always loathed my love for Erik? I could forgive him for the pain he put me through, I could understand it. But I could never understand how I could love him! I see now, my Daroga, he was never a demon. He is but an angel trapped in demon form! What a sad affair!

"I say all of this to confess, with no regret, this: I love him. Always. Where he leads, I will be holding his hand. Even in this darkness that surrounds him, even in the night that penetrates him, I will always be with him! I see now his true light. Though I see nothing at all, (for Daroga, I am blind! A terrible accident to tell at a later date) all I see is his face. No longer haunting me, but guiding me to the only light I will ever know.

"I am to stay with Erik. Now and forever, my Gustave and I will be here in Erik's paradise. To accompany him through whatever trials he may go through. Do not fear for us. Erik has finally found what he always searched for! Life! A life where he can walk proudly! Ah, Daroga! If you could see this world he has built!

"I end my letter here now, simply to tell you that I will not be returning. My home will always be where ever he is. He writes this letter for me, and will hold my hand in the darkness I now live in, Daroga. I could never be safer then I am now.

With the deepest sincerity,

Christine Daee."


	18. And So, The Curtains Opened

**And So, The Curtains Opened!**

"My Christine..." Erik took his love into his arms. His mind was turning at her proclamation! He knew she loved him, but to hear such devotion from her own mouth gave him unexplainable triumph! But could he live up to such an expectation? He feared himself, that he would let her down! No, he could not! Never would he give his Christine pain again. He vowed this to himself then, with his love in his arms. He knew now this performance was just that more important. He must substantiate his devotion to her and this new life they were to lead.

Christine kissed him gently, "Go, be sure Gustave has found his seat. I must get dressed." The queue for the long awaited performance wrapped around the theatre! Not a seat was left in the hall. Not only did they wait anxiously for a heart-stopping show, but the crowd gossiped endlessly about the cast.

"Did you hear?" They would say, "I hear the composer, Mr. Y, will be making an appearance for the first time!" Ramblings would continue, "Isn't that Christine Daae suppose to sing? I heard Phantasma countered Hammerstein's offer!" "Did you hear about poor Meg Giry? A tragedy!"

With the seats filled, the theatre doors shut. The orchestra began their overture. Such a soft, sparkling theme they played! It was as if they were floating on a moonlit lake. The audience was hushed, not a breath was taken. How different this was! Phantasma was known for its flashy creative design and dark but beautiful undertones hidden in the flare! But this! This was something else entirely! And the curtains hadn't even opened!

With a grand chord, the curtains unveiled the stage. Ballerina's in black poised the stage, skin sparkling like fairies in a forest. Contortionists hung from silk from the rafters, starring the great Miss Fleck. After silent anticipation, the dancing began! It was quiet, soft, gorgeous! Such grace and beauty they held. Pale light lit them from behind, leaving the audience in awe of each dancer's silhouette.

A story was told through their act. It was one of sorrow. Patrons had shed a tear at the agony conveyed through the movements. But not only sorrow, but a beauty the onlookers felt could never be matched. It wasn't a surprise the ballet had brought such feelings, for Madame Giry had choreographed it. She poured her love for her deceased beauty into it, capturing her own feelings and the elegance she felt her Meg possessed.

The scene changed. All went black, except for the descending Miss Fleck from the ceiling. She met the ground and without a beat she danced in silence. Returning patrons who knew the little performer were in amazement! They did not know the young contortionist could dance so beautifully! She then picked up the tempo. The story seemed to be changing. A symphony began underneath her!

With a final twist and turn, the audience burst into applause! Ah, but the spectacle continued. The triumphant music had slowed once again as Miss Fleck rose. She stretched a hand to her right, directing attention to where the genius Gustave came and met her. With the lights rising, the great Phantom's grand piano was now set on the stage.

"We bring to you, our beloved audience, a different kind of show. Full of more awe and more Heavenly acts then ever before! This marks a new age in Phantasma! To begin, we bring all the way from Paris, France a prodigy! The young Gustave Daae! Now, we grace you with his first ever public performance..." Miss Fleck pranced off the stage, as graceful as a gazelle.

He began to play. Only a single violinist accompanied him in the orchestra. All eyes were on the young boy, his white skin and dark hair shining. What secrets were revealed in his music! Every ear felt as if they were uncovering some great tale that had been lost for centuries. Soft, yet loud! Doomed, yet conquering! What a sound echoed in the hall.

When he finished, the silence was deafening. Not one person uttered even a breath. A single rose fell from the rafters of the stage, and the boy rose to retrieve it. As soon as he caught it up into his hands, chimes tinkled all around. In a flash of smoke- he was gone! The audience hummed with muttering. This was what they expected from Phantasma! How did they do it?! What a magic trick!

When the smoke cleared, a collective gasp was taken. Christine Daae stood dressed in an elegant pale pink gown. Silk, full skirt, and lace top. She out shined the very rose she held in her satin gloved hands. Not only that! Behind her stood a masked figure in black. "It's him! It has to be!" The audience buzzed. "It's the mysterious composer! The genius!"

The dark figure and the red beauty parted, only a few steps from each other. Only those in the first few rose could make it out, but when the great Christine looked up- they could see. Her eyes were glassed over! Was it true? In mere moments the news reached the back. When had this tragedy happened?

The crowd was silenced when the great composer's voice began echoing in the hall. The sweetest voice...

"This phantom of the night

This haunted monster in darkness

Found humanity in a soul,

A soul so pure and light.

I am a bleeding melody,

Always burning in the blackest fire,

I am a bleeding melody..."

He turned around to look at his beautiful love. She stared blindly out into the audience. Goosebumps had broken out all over her, she was trembling. When had his voice carried such vibrancy? Not only was it beautiful and enchanting, but it was intoxicating. She found her hearing heightened, and not only did she hear- but she felt his voice. She could feel it and taste it, it was more then sweet! The maestro held the orchestra, paused. Waiting for her to begin. Erik stepped towards her, she felt his warmth though his was still feet away.

She brought a hand to her chest, and began...

"This angel of the night

This lost child in darkness

Lost without a home,

Sing with me,

Your bleeding melody.

Sing to me the song,

Of your bleeding melody!"

Her voice held possession of the crowd. The angel held a hand to the dark figure, revealing to the audience how truly shaken she was. Erik, captivated by her being, took her hand with urgency as they sang together.

"You kissed your love into my soul!

Like a song imprinted into my mind!

Engraved into my heart,

This melody of our love.

Take all my love,

And float with me high above."

No longer did Christine tremble. For though she was in darkness, she saw a light. Her eyes no longer veiled all light, but through Erik's voice she saw the most exquisite shine. She grasped his coat in her hands she serenaded him,

"Lost child of darkness,

Sing for me, my love!

Give me your heart!

I will be your home.

Show me your stars,

The lullaby that grows,

In your heart."

Erik spun her around, wrapping his arms around her, his voice blazing with passion,

"Beautiful angel of Heaven,

You ascend above me,

Yet you take my soul,

Redeeming me in love."

He turned her to face him, caressing her face. He stepped back, holding her hand,

"I will give you my hand,

Guiding you in this night,

That I know too well."

Erik came to her side again, looking into her eyes. Those glimmering beauties, searching to find where he was. Always searching...They sang quietly together,

"I am the night,

You are the stars,"

Almost spoken, the Phantom crooned, "Your luster blinds my senses" Christine vibrated in turn, "Your song guides my heart." Erik took her face between his palms, "Reach for my hand, See through my eyes!" The key changed, the two finished swirling into a misty vibratto,

"Love puts you into a state of bliss.

A hibernation that ignites

the deepest part of your soul.

Love that suddenly starts burning,

with an intense flame.

It makes you one with life.

Feeling beauty no one else can.

It is then,

you feel you will stay idle forever,

lost in the lullaby of your own heart,

Eternally."


	19. Never, Never Will I Forsake You

_**(Author's Note: Welcome to the final chapter! Do not despair though, this is only the end of this installment of our Christine and Erik's life. After this, Look for a short "Intermission" in my stories where we will go back to when it all began. Ever wonder what the Phantom was like when he first came to Paris? ;)**_

_**After that, I will continue in my dictation of the fanciful life of this young couple. Now happily together. Look for more info on the beginning of the next installment in the Intermission! )**_

**"Never, Never Will I Forsake You."**

The finale only continued to captivate the audience, but not one mind could forget that breath taking display between the renowned Mr. Y and Christine Daae. What a performance! What a beautiful, genius song! However, just as people do, it lead to much speculation in the latter part of the evening.

"They must have history, those two." A noblewoman would whisper to her neighbor.

"Do you suppose? Well, how could they not. They held such passion!"

"But is she not married to that viscount, Raoul de Changy?"

And so the rumors continued. The death of Raoul de Changy was not announced until after the performance. This, of course, rose more gossip. For now, the crowd enjoyed the spectacle and idea of the scandal.

Back stage, Erik lead his Christine to her dressing room. She was faint, pale faced. The whole ordeal had taken her breath away!

"My love," Erik placed her gently in a chair, "Why won't you speak? Please, Christine, speak to me…" Her glassy eyes searched the room desperately. Her lips parted, but no words came out. "Miss Fleck, please, fetch a damp towel for Miss Daae!" He called to the young performer who had followed them. She quickly made her way out of the room and returned with a damp cloth. Erik gingerly touched it to her forehead.

At last, she found his hand with hers and pressed it to her cheek. "Erik…" The way she said his name, so soft and gentle, it sent a chill across his skin. "My guide, my guardian…That song...I cannot see, my love. I don't believe I ever will again. And for that, on the stage tonight, I was incredibly grateful. For without my sight, I felt something unparalleled! Your voice filled me with such a sweet passion! I could not only hear it…I could feel it! Throughout all of me! I saw a light, my love! When you sang…I saw the stars! It was no longer unending darkness in my eyes. Your song… your voice… your presence! You…" She pressed her lips to his forehead, "are my only hope, Erik! To live, to feel, to see! Never leave my side, my angel. Never! Promise me…"

Erik could not help it! He fell into her lap, tears escaped his eyes. But no longer did he feel anguish for himself, but rather, happiness! This woman…Christine Daae was his only hope.

"My Christine…without your tender pity, your love for this hideous beast who loves you…I would still be a monster! Hurting others in my pain, punishing the world for its hatred…but no more. I finally have gained what I always wanted. To be seen, and loved for it! You, my Christine," He took both her hands to his face, "are truly my only hope. I promise! Never, never will I forsake you."

What more can I tell you? The two lovers had found what they sorely lacked. Christine Daae gave our pitiful beast the humanity and love he desperately yearned to claim. Erik gave Christine a fulfillment of love, passion, and direction that without him, she could not find.

The finale ended! A grand standing ovation was given as the acclaimed Mr. Y came onto the stage. He came, holding the hand of the beautiful Christine Daae, to the center and both took a deep bow. Gustave came running to his mother's side, who lifted him into her arms. Miss Fleck came from the proscenium on the left and spoke with a flare,

"Thank you for attending Coney Island's most fantastical event of the age! This marks a turn in the history of Phantasma! Return next season for a new kind of show, where all your darkest fantasies will unwind…" Her voice vibrated in the hall, growing louder as she spoke. The light went out! The audience jumped in their seats! That Mr. Y and the Daae family seemed to burst into flame and disappear off the stage! Erik's ominous laugh was heard echoing in every one person's ear…

What a show! The next day the papers blew up with the accounts of the magic show, all embellished with fanciful rumors and over-exaggeration. The great Phantasma was now, more than ever, the star attraction of Coney Island. It was unlike any attraction in all the world. Magic, song, music, dance, spectacles, and dreams alike were all weaved throughout it! Indeed, the public awaited the next season with eager anticipation.

As for the occupants of Phantasma themselves…things changed. Their great leader and master, Erik, no longer hid. He walked the halls, and even could be seen out in Coney Island at times. Though, he still carried quite a rumor over his head. He was so mysterious behind his mask, those on the island referred to him simply as the "Masked Genius." This Masked Genius was never alone, however. He always had that poor, blind Christine Daae on his arm. The circumstances surrounding the two and the young prodigy Gustave was always a popular topic of conversation amongst the Noblemen and women of the area. How had the young singer gone blind? And the tragic death of her husband, hung in the ropes of the pier, seemed a bit too convenient to be ignored. Had he really hung himself?

"Well, I do not doubt that he did, hang himself that is. He was drowning in debt, or so I heard." Proclaimed a frequent patron of Phantasma, Lady Gullivan to her callers.

"But why do you suppose his wife, Christine Daae, took solace with that incomparable Mr. Y? He is not a gentlemen, I tell you. You know how I hate you going to that place, my dear." Stated her husband.

"I don't blame her one bit! I heard the viscount was a dreadful man! And that Mr. Y has the voice of an angel! Oh, if only you heard them sing at Phantasma! You would not question her choice of caretaker. You do know she is blind now? I heard it was the viscount who blinded her. No doubt he bashed her with a bottle! He was a terrible drunk you know." The public continued to spread their rumors, but no one ever imagined what had truly happened. Nor did anyone ever get the courage approach the masked mystery and his Christine Daae.

No one, until Adella- the daughter of Lord and Lady Gullivan. The young maiden, aged thirteen, had been with her mother the night of the finale. Just a few weeks before the new season of Phantasma was to open, Lady Gullivan took her to Coney Island. While her mother was distracted, gossiping about the opening of the magic show, she took to the carousel. Her heart leapt in equal fear and excitement to see the Masked Genius and his beautiful companion sitting on a park bench next to the carousel. Hiding behind a pillar, she watched the two for a moment. How he looked at her! Though he was masked, Adella could see his eyes. He was silently studying the fair Christine Daae with such intensity!

"If you wish to speak to them, I could introduce you." Adella jumped to find none other than the young prodigy Gustave behind her. "He hates it when people stare." Though he spoke with a slightly dark tone, he smiled.

"I…I just…I'm sorry, please forgive me. I just…I was wondering…" How could she ask him! What if they really were all wizards and he could turn her into something awful if she angered him…

"Well, go on miss! We aren't evil like some would have you believe. I know there are many rumors lately about our little family." Gustave certainly did have an inviting face. It was like one of Adella's porcelain dolls…She sighed,

"I just was wondering…why does he wear a mask?" Gustave's smile to her question was secretive, as if he knew some grand secret no one else had the pleasure of knowing. Which, as we know, he did.

"He is a magician. All great magician's wear masks, you know."

"Are you a magician too?" Adella's eyes lit with wonder, Gustave simply laughed.

"No, no! Am I wearing a mask? Don't you listen, mademoiselle? No, my father has taught me some things but I am no magician." Adella took a moment to understand. So the prodigy was the Masked Genius's son! That explained so much! Oh, how her mother would kill to know! Gustave walked pass her, going to his strange parents.

"Wait! Can't you stay? I…I want to talk some more." Gustave giggled at Adella's interest.

"Come to Phantasma's season premiere and maybe we can! But now, I have to get back! Mother will start to worry!" With that, he ran back to his parents. Adella was in awe of the family. The mother who could easily be an archangel with her beauty, the father- a masked figure of mystery incarnate, and the young boy, so bright and kind, held so much talent.

"Darling! Were you just speaking to that young Gustave Daae? Oh, my dear, tell me everything! What did he say?" Adella's mother took her shoulders, sparkling with inquiry. Adella, still watching the family, smiled in secrecy. She felt she held the most valuable secret, and she did not want to give up this triumphant feeling to anyone.

"Nothing mother. He simply complimented my hat, is all."


End file.
